Staci Pratt
American |birth = 1982, United States |death = *2018, Near Dutch's Island, Hope County, Montana, United States (Resist) |ages = 36 |status = Player Determined |aliases = *Deputy Pratt *Pratt |occupations = Deputy, Hope County Sheriff's Department |affiliations = *Hope County Sheriff's Department *Earl Whitehorse (boss) *Joey Hudson (co-worker) *The Junior Deputy (co-worker) *Deputy Nancy (co-worker, formerly) *Jacob Seed (indoctrinated worker) ✝ *The Resistance |appearances = Far Cry 5 |first_appearance = The Warrant |last_appearance = Where It All Began |role = *NPC *Ally |gender = Male |height = 5' 8½" (1.74 m) |weight = 153 lbs (69 kg) |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Hazel |actor = Julian Bailey }} Overview Deputy Staci Pratt is one of the Hope County Sheriff's Department Deputies sent with U.S. Marshal Cameron Burke to arrest Joseph Seed. Far Cry 5 Pratt is sent with The Junior Deputy, Deputy Joey Hudson, Sheriff Earl Whitehorse, and U.S. Marshal Cameron Burke in taking Joseph Seed, a radical preacher into custody. Though Joseph appears to go willingly when they make the arrest, the situation quickly escalates when the cult responds to the arrest with violence. In the ensuing chaos, he gets lost, while Joseph launches a manhunt to capture the Marshal and the Junior Deputy. After his capture Pratt is taken into the northern section of the county, the Whitetail Mountains. He is forced to read a confessional that is aired on several televisions in the Whitetail Mountain regions. He is later revealed to have been broken and conditioned by Jacob Seed, and is reunited with the Junior Deputy when the latter is captured by Jacob. When he meets the Deputy again, he frantically says that the Deputy shouldn't have come. In the second scene with Jacob, while he talks to the Deputy about his own past, he forces Pratt to trim and style Jacob's beard. After this, Pratt helps the Deputy escape from Jacob's compound. The goal is to leave together, but when Jacob's mind controlling tunes start to play, Pratt screams in pain and shoves the Deputy on top of a semi-truck about to leave the compound, so that the Deputy is not affected. When Jacob meets the Deputy again, he remarks that Pratt was "disciplined" severely for helping the Deputy escape. What precisely happened isn't revealed, but Pratt is badly injured when the Deputy finds him in the compound after Jacob is killed. The Deputy goes to Jacob's bunker and rescues Pratt. Pratt, traumatized from his torture, begins smashing the machines looping his torture. Pratt then grabs a nearby gun and states that his torture made him strong. The cultists are now the weak ones, and, repeating what Jacob has said, "the weak must be culled", before shooting at the generators behind him and initiating the bunker's destruction. As they escape, Pratt tells the Deputy that the bunker they are in is supposed to protect them from what's to come, and believes Joseph's statement that the Deputy - and only the Deputy - can stop it. At the end of the game, if the "Walk Away" ending is chosen, Pratt will be delighted not to fight Joseph, and doesn't want to return if the Sheriff brings in the Guard from Missoula, only for the Sheriff to remark that Pratt will follow orders. If the "Resist" ending is chosen, Pratt can be heard frantically screaming the "Hail Mary" Christian prayer while the bombs are going off. Gallery Deputy_Pratz_JacobSeed.jpg|Deputy Pratt, waiting brokenly behind Jacob Seed while he boasts the to the deputy D5A40B9D-9854-4B7F-B1CC-EE1B639FA95D.jpeg|"They made me strong. Now they are weak. And the weak must be culled!" Fc5 prisonerlist whitetail.png|Pratt on a prisoner list. Trivia *Pratt's first name, Staci, can be heard over the loudspeakers at the occupied F.A.N.G. Center in Jacob's region. Voice actor Julian Bailey is also listed as "Staci Pratt" in the end credits. *His age is listed on a prisoner list found in-game as being 26. *An NPC in Jacob's region may say he was "a bit of a douche bag", but still does not deserve what Jacob is doing to him. Category:Far Cry 5 Characters Category:Characters Category:The Resistance Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Player Determined Category:NPCs